valeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricken Randell
Ricken Randell Ricken Randell '''(Rick-ehn Ran-dell) is a human from the country of Poeze in Val, of which he is of noble descent. He left home at the age of 13 and his travels led him to join the group of friends he came to cherish at the age of 16, though he had no idea what he was in for with an ongoing war. History '''Growing Up Ricken was raised in the Randell family estate with his father, Victor, his mother, Varsha, his brother, Felix, and his two sisters, Linde and Dorothy. Growing up, he always admired his father. He was a great warrior that he aspired to be when he grew old. At the age of 13, he left his home to set out on a journey of self-improvement and adventure, much to particular members of his family's, such as Felix and Dorothy's, dismay. The Journey Ricken quickly grew to regret his decision to head out among the at times harsh conditions and the difficulties that came with wildlife and the like, but pursued on in fear of disappointing his family. A particular event of interest is when a wild bear discovered his camp, and in an attempt to scare it off, Ricken threw a spare axe at it, resulting in the loss of the axe and many of his rations and supplies as he ran away. With the Royal Knights Ricken discovered the group that would eventually form the sort of base of the Royal Knights, consisting of Tanda, Sickle, and later, Nat (though Nat quickly became a casualty in their efforts), in a low of his travels. His hunger was satiated by a guard's lunch, and the group was escorted off to Queen Elizabeth, who would put them into her service. In his service as a Royal Knight, Ricken had a chance encounter with his father, Victor. He and the group were taken off to his family estate, where he received news of his mother's deteriorating mental health. Her memories were fading, and she did not recognize him as her son. In their staying at the estate, he and Alessa Moreau (now Alessa Moreau-Randell) confessed their feelings for each other, and they became one of the first couples among the Knights. In one fateful night, Alciel Brando, a brother of Gerome Brando (now Gerome Randell), attacked the group, revealing that he had infected Ricken's mother, and soon infected his brother, Felix, resulting in the death of both of them. On another notable day, Mary, another member of the Royal Knights, was poisoned, and Ricken, Alessa, and Gerome were sent to find the cure. They were met with a group under the Machina, a SNDWE-based religion. Ricken was forced into having his brain replaced with a SNDWVE, removing his ability to feel anger. Near the end of the war, after Alessa had given birth to Ricken's children, Frederick Randell and Nora Randell, she was jailed for her war crimes she had committed during the group's adventure, resulting in Ricken losing his hope and will for seeing the war through to the end. Nevertheless, he continued fighting until the war's end, soon after moving back in with his family in Poeze to raise his children.Category:Human Category:Noble Category:Poeze Category:Royal Knights Category:Alive